Episode 294 (8th December 1987)
Plot Darren receives another package from a friend. Magda and Simon return from visiting Magda's parents in Leeds. Simon comments on how great Magda's family are, especially her father, and tells her he has not ever received a postcard from his father. Magda suggests he sends his father one instead. Sue hounds Ali to talk to Alan about his disrespect towards them. Pauline searches for an old photo for Lou, who is attending a talk at the community hall about the old East End. Colin's flat is burgled again whilst he is at jury duty. Angie tells Sharon she will not be offended over who she chooses to spend Christmas Day with. Pauline walks into Colin's flat to clean and finds it ransacked. Ethel purchases a new lightbulb from Ian at the shop for the centre light in her living room. Ali talks to Alan about his partying habits, but ends up sucking up to him, leaving Sue unimpressed. Carmel is stopped on the street and given a letter by a stranger. Ian realises Ethel cannot change the lightbulb in her living room without climbing a ladder, something she cannot do with her bad hip. The police ask Pauline questions about the burglary, as well as whether she is the wife of Arthur. Simon asks Angie about Kenny's address; she tells him to ask Lou about it. Carmel talks with Dr Legg about Ethel and her concerns for her welfare. Simon tells Carmel to prepare to be spoken to by the police over Colin's burglary, and that he saw Darren in the Square with a bloke. Dot and Lou attend the talk about the old East End at the community hall. Duncan also attends the talk, as does Sharon, and they sit together. Angie visits the talk late and asks Sharon about Duncan. She is shocked to learn he is curate. Carmel confronts Darren over his work and gives him the letter she was given, which gives Darren instructions on where to go for his next "job". Darren admits to Carmel he is selling pirate copies of DVDs around the world as there is good money in it. He gives Carmel a sob story on why she should continue letting him live with her, and she falls for it. Sharon takes Duncan to The Vic and Den is also shocked to find her with a curate. Colin asks Den if The Firm are behind his intimidation, and assures him he will not be frightened by them. Carmel goes for a shower and once she is out of the room, Darren makes a phone call, telling someone he has to lie low for a while. Carmel returns to get something and, unbeknownst to Darren, she overhears his conversation. Cast Regular cast *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Darren - Gary McDonald *Angie - Anita Dobson *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Mags - Kathryn Apanowicz *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Lou - Anna Wing *Tom - Donald Tandy *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Duncan - David Gillespie *Den - Leslie Grantham *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Pete - Peter Dean *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes (Voice only) *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Aisha Roberts - Aisha Jacob (Uncredited) *Annie Smith - Samantha Crown (Uncredited) Guest cast *Gerry - Jason Watkins *McIntyre - Pip Miller *Charlie Cotton - Christopher Hancock *Rezaul - Tanveer Ghani *Policeman - Frank Kovacs (Credited as "Frank Kovaks") Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3B Albert Square - Kitchen and bathroom *3C Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Al's Café *Turpin Road *The Dagmar - Bar *Walford Community Hall Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'He's been busted again.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 21,400,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes